


Ghost

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Gen, Possibly Ghost From Jane's Family History, Some Word of God Backing This One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon catches sight of an odd face on the battlements. Drabble, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

"Jane? Who is that?" Dragon idly asked one day when he spotted an unfamiliar figure walking on the other wall of the practice yard. It had been a tall short life, almost as tall as Rusty-Legs, but it had almost lighter brown hair, and the same green eyes as Jane.

But at his friend's surprised inquiry, for she did not seem to see anyone, Dragon looked back to the wall to point out his mystery person, but even now he could see no one. And the fact that the shortlife had been standing right in the center of the wall, where there would be no time to disappear in a hurry, made the situation even more perplexing.

After a while, he dismissed it as an odd happening and forgot about it, for the most part.

But, sometimes, he would hear the faint sounds of shoes on the stone, and the faint chuckles of an unseen bystander to the multiple sparring bouts in the practice yard.


End file.
